


A Painful Dance

by purgatory1098



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Lesbian elder Maggie, Oblivious Kara, SuperCorp, hopeless lesbian Lena, minor post break up Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatory1098/pseuds/purgatory1098
Summary: "Looking back up she caught a familiar figure just entering the club. Pale skin, black hair and an intense shade of lipstick. Maggie generally prided herself in a solid gaydar, but seeing Lena Luthor here was unexpected."Maggie finds herself a new club to go to after the break up and somehow ends up giving Lena Luthor relationship advice for her pure gay heart in love with a Danvers.





	A Painful Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first fic. I hope you enjoy it. I am looking forward to your feedback. Special thanks to my friend D. for proof reading.

After breaking up with Alex, Maggie found herself not just without a wife, a bunch of important friends and chosen family, but also without a bar to get drunk over it. It was technically her who introduced them all to the alien bar but even that got taken from her after the break up. It has been her safe haven and her pick up ground. She needed somewhere else to go, to drink, to find someone without a name to remember for a short tryst to take care of her basic needs. This is how she found herself in one of the more up beat gay clubs downtown. This was not really her style, but the chances of running into any of the super friends were as slim as possible.

This Friday the place was packed and usually Maggie tried to avoid the wildly dancing happy drunk weekend crowd, but she had a frustrating day with one of her cases. A suspect just not wanting to confess, even though Maggie applied all of her interrogation finesse. She had left the station filled with anger, a knot hot in her stomach. When she still had been with Alex the frustration would have been worked out with a less than gentle passionate night, the possessive scratches and bite marks reminding Alex the next day exactly whom she belonged to. But Alex was not hers anymore, therefore she needed someone else to scratch the itch. 

She braced herself against the loud, pumping music and the wall of sweaty bodies between her and the bar. Reaching her destination she waved down the bartender and got a scotch neat, the memory of hers and Alex' favourite drink burning with the alcohol on her tongue. Maggie shook her head, freeing herself from the memories. She was not here to wallow in self pity. She started to check out a few of the dancing women. Nobody particularly grabbing her attention. Her eyes wandered and she could not help the smile on her lips seeing a room full of queers enjoying themselves, dancing like nobody cared who they were or whom they loved. Looking back up she caught a familiar figure just entering the club. Pale skin, black hair and an intense shade of lipstick. 

Maggie generally prided herself in a solid gaydar, but seeing Lena Luthor here was unexpected. She looked stunning, her impervious mask still in place, unreadable, like she just entered a board meeting, confident but impersonal. Her eyes raked over the mass of moving bodies, almost desinterested. Their eyes met. Maggie cocked her head to the side but Lena only raised an eyebrow at the detective and went on to the VIP area. What did she expect, the last time Lena and her truly interacted it was when Maggie arrested her for something she didn't do. After that incident Maggie went over everything again and again, seeing if she missed something, if the prejudice towards the youngest Luthor influenced her decisions. But again and again she came to the conclusion that she did the right thing, all evidence pointed to Lena. She was glad that the truth was revealed in the end. Lena could be glad to have Kara as her friend. Although the way Kara looked at Maggie when she clicked the handcuffs around Lena's wrists was short from murderous. Maggie was prepared to feel Supergirl's heat vision scorching her back any second but nothing happened. When looking back over her shoulder leaving Lena's office Kara's face was a mix between a kicked puppy and a very angry Supergirl and when she looked at Lena it changed to resilience. For Maggie this felt far more intense than just "friends" while her gaydar did not pick up Lena Luthor, it for sure had picked up on the feelings of Kara towards the CEO. Kara had the worst poker face. She was just like an oversized golden retriever and dogs can not lie. Every time Kara started speaking about Lena, Maggie could almost see her tail wagging. She did ask Alex once, what was going on between those two, but Alex, sweet oblivious Alex said they were just friends and Maggie let it go. It was none of her business anyway. But seeing Lena Luthor here, made Maggie ask herself why the CEO hasn't made a move on Kara yet. Especially since Kara was awful at hiding her attraction towards her. 

Maggie's train of thoughts was stopped by a women sliding in next to her, seeking eye contact. She was pretty, dark curly hair and a twinkle in her eyes. "What got you all up in you head?" the women inquired, "not an ex, is it?" Maggie shook her head. The brunette kept talking: "I was about to offer to make you forget about them for a night? I mean only if you are up for it." Cocky, Maggie liked it, taking the last part of her drink in a gulp, setting the glass down on the bar, she answered: "Look, I had a shitty day, I am not looking for some sweet soft love making. I want things on the rougher side, if you are down for that, we can get out of here?" The stranger smirked "I knew I picked the right one. That can be arranged, want to come to my place, it's in walking distance from here, we can set a few boundaries on the way." Maggie nodded and followed her through the crowd out of the club. She left after round three. Getting home for a few hours of sleep and a shower, already having forgotten her name.

Within the next month Maggie saw Lena Luthor more frequently at the same club and it somehow became a reason for Maggie to come back. She wanted to know more about why Lena frequented the club and why she was always coming and leaving alone. As National City's probably most famous closeted queer woman, she must have willing partners lining up for her. But on the other hand, who would be good enough for a Luthor. Maggie could think of a certain blonde who would be, but she never saw Kara with Lena here. 

The next time Lena entered the club and found Maggie's eyes following her, she did not only raise an eyebrow but indicated with a minimal short wave for Maggie to follow her to the VIP section. Maggie was wondering, did Lena read the situation wrong? Maggie was not interested in her, for sure she was an attractive woman, but she did not want Kara blasting her in space if she ever found out about this. Maggie's curiosity was more focussed on Lena Luthor, the person behind the mask of years of Luthor training. She wanted to know Lena's side of the story. There was only one way to find out what Lena wanted. Maggie pushed herself through the mass of people on the dance floor toward the VIP area. A burly butch was stationed at the entrance, she looked at Maggie and her less than high class leather jacket while she approached. It probably was supposed to be intimidating but Maggie had stared down far scarier people in her line of work. With confidence she approached the security guard: "Ms. Luthor wanted to see me." The butch stepped aside "that she does, go straight ahead and then to the right". Maggie followed the instructions to a secluded table in a hidden balcony alcove looking down at the dance floor. Lena looked up "Please, have a seat detective" 

"Maggie, it's just Maggie here. I am not working."

"Maggie it is then. You may call me Lena then, I swear if another person calls me Ms. Luthor today.." Lena answered. Maggie took a seat across from Lena, while the younger woman waved down a waiter. "I am having whisky, please" she looked over to Maggie "and you?"

"Scotch, neat, please"

Lena nodded upon her choice. They both kept quiet until their drinks arrived, watching the people beneath them on the dance floor. 

Lena thanked the server and took her first sip. Eyes closed, humming blissfully. She opened her eyes and fixed Maggie with a stare. Maggie looked back at her, if this was Lena's way trying to intimidate her, it wouldn't work. Right the moment Maggie started to ask herself where exactly this was heading, Lena began to speak: "Any reason you have been watching me the last few weeks, Maggie? I hardly did anything suspicious...other than being at a gay club." Straight to the point, Lena was not beating around the bush. Maggie considered her answer. "I just never saw you at any queer place or event beforehand."

"I own this establishment, Maggie, it is you whom I have never seen here before you showed up a few months ago. I assume after you breakup with Alex, you couldn't hang out at that alien dive bar anymore."

Maggie lowered her head, the memory of Alex still painful, somehow after months still fresh. "You assumption is correct." 

Lena's voice softened: "I am sorry about you and Alex. I could see how much you love, loved her." Maggie saw a shadow cross over the Luthor's face. Just for a moment then her impassive look returned. 

Maggie couldn't contain her curiosity: "But how do you manage to come here without it being plastered all over every gossip magazine of National City. I think I've never even seen someone hinting at it?" 

"So you read gossip magazines, Maggie?" 

Maggie laughed and shook her head. "I don't. I pass by the news stands quiet regularly though."

"People took a few guesses here and there. But it helps that I own one of the hottest gay clubs in the city. I can basically get anyone blacklisted for most bars and clubs here, if I wish to do so. It is enough to keep some overeager people from taking photos and talking to the press. The other part is just making sure that the women I am intimate with are discreet about it, which truly limits my options. I can't just go around and take home whomever I want like you have been doing." Maggie felt a light blush creep up her cheeks. She apparently was not the only on watching. "Not that I have been very interested in meaningless hookups." The same sad look crossed Lena's face again.

Maggie took a leap of faith. "Because you have been interested in Kara?" Lena's eyes shot up. She mustered Maggie's face. Maggie could almost see her inner conflict between denying all of it or finally giving in and talk to someone about it. Lena sighed: "Is it that obvious?" 

"To be honest, I didn't think you where one of us until I saw you here. But Kara is far more obvious. The way she acts around you 10 out of 10 on the gay scale." Lena answered with a dry laugh. "I don't think so, Maggie. I have been flirting with her basically since day one and all she does is blush oh so pretty and stammer her way through it. We've been to a thousand lunches. I filled her whole office with flowers once and still nothing. As far as I can see. I could go and ask her to marry me tomorrow and her only answer would be", she changed her voice and sounded like an excited exaggerated version of Kara. "Yes Lee, you are my best friend, how could I not want to marry you." Lena spoke with the pain of a thousand tiny rejections. "Here I am the most powerful woman National City and still the most stereotypical lesbian, hopelessly in love with her best friend." 

Maggie understood instantly. It was almost painful to watch. Their dance around each other. Or rather Lena trying to court Kara, who was as oblivious as her sister has been once. But Maggie was sure about the little Danvers, she was definitely not straight. She was not even sure if these categories existed on Krypton.

"Don't give up hope yet Lena. There clearly is something between you two. The Girl of Steel becomes putty in your hands and your hands only."

"I can't wait forever for her, it's ripping my heart apart Maggie, I just can't." Lena sounded desperate.

"I don't believe you Lena. I can see it in your eyes right now, you would wait forever for her, even if it hurts you again and again. You might pretend to be over it at some point."

Lena's eyes shined with unshed tears due to Maggie's words. "You know Alex was as oblivious as her sister in the beginning. I was sure she was hitting on me but Alex-I-am-not-gay-Danvers, just wanted to "hang out"."

Lena's voice turned into a whisper: "But how did you make her see? how?” Maggie sighed, getting Alex to figure herself out was a slow process, often enough it had been one step forward, two steps back. It must be even harder with Kara, who came from a culture of arrange marriages, who had learned and internalised the homophobia of the human world in her process to fit in, to be as normal as possible. She loved Alex no matter what, but Maggie was not sure that Kara would love herself enough to forgive herself for not being the most normal Kara Danvers she could be. 

"Alex is thinker, she overanalyses everything. What I did was, I planted a seed. I suggested that she was gay and I did not push any further. I just waited and her brilliant beautiful brain did the rest. And then I did the most stupid thing, I pushed her away, twice, and now she is lost to me." A single tear rolled down Maggie's cheek. 

They sat in silence for a while, both trying to regain their bearings. Maggie took a few deep breaths, choosing to focus on Lena. Because her unhappiness could still be fixed. 

"To be honest, I don't think you can approach Kara the same way as Alex. They might share their obliviousness, but their approach to life is way too different. Kara needs a more radical approach. If you wait for her to figure it out, you will wait forever. Have you tried telling her how you feel?"

"Many times."

"Have you told her you are in love with her? Using these exact words?"

"No I haven't."

"I think you should. It is the most scary thing, but I believe she feels the same way."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you at least know for sure. I can see that theuncertainty is eating you from the inside. Take a leap Lena, you won't regret it."

Lena's eyes turned into Luthor steel: "You know what Maggie, I will." They fell into comfortable silence again. Everything that needed to be said was said. Maggie finished her drink and stood up to leave. Lena grabbed her hand and halted her movement. "Thank you Maggie, I hope someday your wounds will heal." Maggie just nodded her goodbye, fearing that her voice would break if she answered. 

For the next two weeks Maggie didn't see Lena at the club. But when she did show up, she did not show up alone. With her was no other than Kara. She followed Lena to VIP area. Lena was wearing a tight red dress and Maggie laughed to herself, because Kara could not stop checking Lena out. She almost stumbled into the butch bouncer while her eyes were glued to Lena's butt. 

When Lena asked her to go clubbing with her, Kara was pretty surprised. Lena had never expressed interest in such a thing. But as her best friend she was more than ready to try something new with Lena, as long as it didn't involve kale. Figuring out what to wear had been an excruciating process and in the end Alex forced her to "just go with that damn blue dress" because it matched her eyes and showed off her arms. 

Lena came to pick her up. The moment she opened the door Kara was reduced to a speechless mess. Kara had tried desperately to give Lena only a short glance over. But her deep red dress hugged her soft curves in all the right places and left her sharp neck and jawline uncovered. Kara's eyes followed her jaw, down to her neck and lower. She had caught herself far too late according to Lena's lifted eyebrow. Kara's face turned a deep shade of red and she had fiddled with her glasses while mumbling out a: "You look beautiful Lena." She had been too distracted to see the light blush that covered Lena's cheek after that, neither did she see Lena's eyes tracing her bare arms. They got into the back of a black town car. Kara was buzzing on the inside. She was really curious where Lena would take her. Kara hadn't been out to the clubbing scene much, her last memory tainted by red kryptonite. She preferred the alien bar and game nights with her friends. In the low light of the car she watched Lena out of the corner of her eye. Kara appreciated how good the dress made her best friend look. 

When they got to the club. Lena lead was greeted by the bouncer like they knew each other quite well. Kara looked around and saw that all the bouncers tending the door seemed to be women. She nodded to herself, seems like Lena to pick a feminist night club. After the quick chat they were left inside. It felt like running against a wall of just noise. She had forgotten how loud these places were. Kara's eyes flickered to Lena, she really wanted to have this experience with her, but she visibly struggled. Lena picked up on her discomfort and reached for Kara's hand, placing it right on her sternum. 

"Hey, stay with me Kara, just concentrate on my heartbeat, can you do that for me?"

"yeah" came Kara's answer. She did not only feel Lena's heart beat strong and regular but also her very smooth skin almost between her breasts. Her cheeks heated up, but her focus remained on Lena and all the sounds around her faded down to the background. She heard Lena speak loud and clear: "Are you going to be ok? I mean we can leave. Honestly, I didn't think about this and now I feel kind of stupid. I really should have thought about this." 

Kara interrupted Lena, who seemed far more nervous than expected, "Lena, it's fine. It got better, you helped me, we don't have to leave and you are not stupid for wanting to have a fun night with me. Honestly, even I forgot how loud these were, before we came here." Kara searched for Lena's eyes and when she found the pale green irises looking back at her, she nodded encouragingly. Lena took a deep breath. "Follow me then." They made their way over to the VIP section. Kara was so focussed on Lena that she didn't even get the chance to look around and really see the club they were in. They settled into a secluded booth and ordered their drinks. Kara noticed an almost imperceptible tremor in Lena's hands as she picked her glass up. "Lena, are you alright? Your hands are shaking." 

Lena just looked at her with this puzzled expression. "Kara, did you notice in what kind of club we are?"

Kara shook her head. But turned around to look at the dancefloor. "Is it a theme party?! Glitter and rainbows and we missed it?" her eyes went comically wide. 

"No, not really." was Lena's tightly lipped answer.

"What do you mean, "not really", I could have totally dressed up for this?!"

"Look around Kara, really look, what do you see?"

Kara went quiet she scanned the area, but her eyes flickered back to the dance floor. A more sensual song has come on and the many people had begun dancing close and intimate with each other. Including some very noticeable "lesbian activity." Kara's eyes went wide.

"Wait...Lena? Is this a gay club?"

Lena nodded sharply.

"Are you coming out to me?" 

Kara must have taken Lena's face as an affirmative, because with almost inhuman speed she was on her side giving her a bone crushing hug. 

"I am so proud of you, thank you for telling me Lee. Something like this would never change our friendship. I love you for exactly who you are." 

Tears burned in Lena's eyes and she pushed on Kara's shoulders to get her to release the hug. Kara was utterly confused by Lena's watery eyes. 

"What, did I say something wrong? I am so sorry Lena. I didn't want to make you upset. You are my whole world, please don't hate me, how can I make it better, do you need space, time? I would give you everything-"

Lena stopped her rambling with a stern "-Kara" and a hand on her cheek. There was no going back now. "Listen to me. You did nothing wrong. It's just... I love you." There it was. 

"I love you too, Lee. You are my best friend." There it was again. Lena thought about Maggie's words again. Kara really needed the brute force approach. Lena raised her voice: "No Kara, really listen! I am not only gay, I am gay for you. God dammit, I am in love with you!"

Kara just looked at her with wide eyes. Lena was sure she broke her. But she decided to go in for the kill nonetheless. Either this would get Kara out of her oblivious state or ruin their friendship forever. Lena moved forward and planted a Kiss on Kara's lips. Not just a friendly peck and somehow that got Kara out of her stupor and instead of pushing Lena away she started to move her lips against Lena's and her eyes slipped close. After a moment Lena moved so that just their foreheads touched. They shared a few breaths, both slowly opening their eyes. 

Kara spoke first "wow" she seemed like she wanted to say more but was at a loss for words. 

Lena took over "yeah, wow. I am sorry I know you are all about consent, but you just wouldn't listen. I had to show you."

Kara regained her voice a small smile grazing her lips. "You are forgiven. Is that how you felt all the time?"

"Pretty much."

"I am such an idiot. I told myself all the time that this is just what friends do, while we could have been doing this." She moved to capture Lena's lips into another kiss. They were lost to the world enjoying their closeness, coming up for air once in a while. Kara noticed how soft Lenas lips were, how well they moved against hers. Never pushing too much. She got lost in Lena's touch and taste and smell. This was where she wanted to be, where she belonged. 

From across the club Maggie smiled into her drink. At least someone got their happy end. Before she left she looked over to the VIP area again. A very cuddly Kara was leaning into the Luthor's side. Her head buried into Lena's neck. Lena was absentmindedly stroking Kara's hair. For the first time she seemed content, happy, peaceful even. Lena's eyes wandered and met Maggie's. She lifted her glass toasting to Maggie a smile on her lips. Maggie nodded at her and made to leave the club. 

The moment she got out of the club her phone chimed, she got a message from an unknown number, but she knew exactly whom it was from. 

"Thank you Maggie, I can never repay you for what you did for us. Nevertheless, you tap here has been covered for now and the future." 


End file.
